This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Control of the action of cytoskeletal proteins by small molecules presents a major avenue for developing novel therapies. Our interest is directed towards understanding mechanisms of regulation of various cytoskeletal proteins by small molecule modulators at the level of atomic resolution. More specifically, our studies involve looking at the interactions between small molecules that modulate molecular motor proteins such as myosins. Therefore, this work will provide the foundation for developing structure-based design that will allow aid in our drug discovery efforts.